


Unwanted Attention

by Skye



Category: Seijyuu Sentai Gingaman
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-11
Updated: 2007-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saya's attempt to get Hyuuga's attention backfires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted Attention

Fighting with the other boys just wasn't as fun, Saya thought as she braided her hair. It wasn't that they were any less vigilant without Hyuuga around, it was just a lot more boring without him around. Seeing him always brightened her day. He was just nice to be around. And although she could hardly even admit it to herself, any sort of attention she threw her way was making her excited in a way she hadn't been in the past. Yes, Saya had developed a crush on the slightly older warrior.

So where was Hyuuga? Wasting time with his younger brother, of course. Saya mentally chastised herself for thinking that way. It was hardly a waste. Ryouma did need a lot of help, while she was more than competent. There's no reason Hyuuga should spend time with her just because she wanted him to.

"Saya, try sparring with me," Hayate suggested.

"Sure," Saya agreed apathetically. As she and Hayate got into the fight, Saya noticed Hyuuga and Ryouma heading their way. Saya was momentarily distracted observed this. She felt her heart beating faster, with that unfamiliar feeling again. She should do something... Well, maybe something to impress Hyuuga, and have him pay attention to her for once.

Saya shouted as she let loose with a major dose of aasu towards Hayate, something to catch him off guard. The moment she did so, she spun around uncontrollably, then hit the ground. Everyone came running over to her. "Saya, are you alright?" Ryouma asked.

"Fine," Saya said unconvincingly, wincing as she touched her ankle. She had twisted it in the process of falling.

"What's wrong with you, Saya?" Hikaru demanded. "I don't think you were paying attention."

"He's right, you should have been able to counter that easily," Hayate added.

Saya looked up and saw Hyuuga's concerned expression, then turned away to hide her embarrassed blush. "It's nothing! Just leave me alone!" she shouted.

"Whatever," Hikaru said, and the boys soon spread away from her. Saya was still looking down as she saw a hand in front of her face. She looked up and saw Hyuuga offering to help her up.

"I'm... I'm really okay," Saya insisted.

"Come on," Hyuuga pushed. "I'll help you get some attention for that."

Saya accepted Hyuuga's supporting hand and rose to her feet. "I really looked bad there, didn't I?" she asked.

"Yes," Hyuuga agreed with a smile.

"Oh," Saya said crossly.

Hyuuga kissed the top of her head. "Even the best of us have bad days," he said.

Saya blushed even more, but this time for much more pleasant attention. As Hyuuga began to support her to walk, she also smiled slightly. No matter what happened, the reliable Hyuuga always seemed to be around to cheer her up.


End file.
